


safety net

by ravenhan



Category: BTOB, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hinted characters, chan and minho are boyfriends, ilhon/minho is platonic, other hinted relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhan/pseuds/ravenhan
Summary: Ilhoon is talented, caring, reliable — everything Minho wishes to be.





	safety net

Minho shouldn’t be thrilled about meeting famous people anymore. He was a back dancer for one of the biggest groups in the industry, and he was fairly close to most of them. He wasn’t allowed to talk about it — he didn’t really want to, either, determined to let his own group shine on his own — but he had enough memories stored in his mind to let him know that it was real. He wouldn’t say one of them was the reason he became a singer, but it sure prompted him forward to have the boy take a time amidst his busy schedules that only got busier to talk to him and give him the words of encouragement that’d be forever engraved on his brain. There’s only so much knowledge he’d expect from a 22 years old, but life took its time with that one, and 18 years old Minho found himself chasing a dream he had given up on long before. They never contacted each other again after Minho quit.

There is still something amusing about meeting famous people that once stood right where you stand, so Minho finds himself delighted at the perspective every time.

They enter the room where their next schedule is supposed to happen, and he sees the DJ up close for the first time. They give him a deep bow, that’s received with a smile and words of encouragement. From the information he gathered online, he’s 24 now, just like the boy from almost two years ago, though the extra two years of work in the industry shows in his gestures and his words, and there’s an unexpected tightness in Minho’s heart at the thought of how hard must it be to do this for so long.

Amidst the fun and comfortable show — and Minho will always have a place on his heart for hosts that make their shows enjoyable and easy to be a part of — he finds his hand clasped against the older’s in what seems to be a part of a segment, the warmth of it enveloping his smaller one. The man’s other hand is clasped against his boyfriend’s, and there’s an oddly comforting feeling about it.

Once the show is over, Felix shyly tells the members that the DJ praised his Korean skills, and his cheeks are slightly pink but his eyes spark from the validation the boy so desperately needs. He gets praises from the members at that, and soon enough Jisung is wrapped around him in a hug that can come off as just a little too much physical affection for anyone in the outside. Minho finds himself even more drawn to the DJ at that, knowing how happy he made Felix. In more ways than one, Felix is an extension of Minho, and also a reminder that they deserve to be where they are. Their bond goes beyond what’s shown on cameras or what’s shown in front of everyone, even their members, and the certainty that they can be each other’s anchors lays quietly between them.

“How was the show?” Chan throws his hand around Minho’s shoulder, in what could be seen as just a leader assessing the team’s overall atmosphere. The light squeeze and the concern painting the older’s eyes when he looks at him assures him that’s not just it. Minho gives him a small nod, in a silence response that Chan will surely understand, and voices it out loud just for show. Even if the cameras are off, even if no one is watching. “It was great. I had a lot of fun.” 

When he’s alone again, staring at his members as if lost in thought, Ilhoon is the one who approaches him next.

“You and Chan seem close,” he says, tone devoid of judgement.

For reasons beyond him, Minho feels like he can trust Ilhoon. His secret is not only his, though, and he doesn’t find it fair that he goes around sharing what’s only supposed to concern him, Chan and their team. “Yeah, we all are,” is his safe reply.

Ilhoon nods, and Minho knows he understands it. He’s quick to change the subject. “I hope to see you guys here again soon. Can I get your number?”

 

Minho doesn’t expect to hear from Ilhoon again after the first text he got from him at the same day, telling Minho to tell the members he loved having them around, and that he couldn’t wait for next time.

Still, on a free Saturday night when every single member seems to exhausted to do anything, he finds himself agreeing to let Ilhoon buy him dinner. Chan is most probably curled up on his studio, either exhausting himself even further or dozing off on the couch snuggled against Changbin. Minho hopes it’s the latter, but when Chan’s reply to his message comes within seconds, it’s only confirmation that it’s not the case. He doesn’t need Chan’s permission, but he prefers to have it anyway — even if Chan heart emoji filled reply makes it obvious he doesn’t really get why he’s asking. 

The restaurant is not far, and Minho insists that he’ll get there by himself instead of letting Ilhoon pick him up.

“It’s tiring, right?” Ilhoon asks, once they’re seated at a table, and Minho is instantly reminded of his very first conversation with Changbin. The realization that Ilhoon wants to be closer dawns on him, and he lets himself get comfortable around the older.

“You know, I’ve got a producer of my own too,” Ilhoon says, after asking Minho about Chan. “But between the two of us, I’m definitely the less responsible,” he chuckles slightly, his breath visible in small puffs. He seems to be deep in thought for a second, and then he adds. “Just… his sleepless nights are for a reason. He’s trying his best for you guys.”

“I know,” Minho assures him, and talking about Chan suddenly makes him miss the warmth of the other's chest pressing against his back. “Hyung, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Ilhoon smiles, happy to have Minho talking back to him. He pours the boy another drink, and Minho can feel his face getting flushed from all the alcohol. It’s comfortable, though, so he lets himself enjoy it for the night.

“Does it ever get less scary?” 

It’s a sensitive topic, but Minho can’t seem to voice his fears to his members. He’s older than most, and he’s supposed to be the one with the answers. He knows enough about Ilhoon’s group path, and how rough it was for the longest time. He doesn’t mean to sour the atmosphere, but he can’t stop his lips from letting the words out.

Ilhoon downs his drink before answering, and the smile he gives is nothing short of bittersweet. “It’s never completely safe,” he shrugs. “But it gets better. For me, personally, whenever I had my heart in the right place, things seemed to work out the best. I think it’s like that for everyone.”

He reaches for Minho’s hand, and he’s too focused on the words he’s saying to react to it. Then Ilhoon squeezes his hands in a reassuring manner, and his gaze burns Minho’s with all the sincerity it holds. “You’re doing well. Watching your groups makes me proud, and I have no doubt good things wait for you.”

 

Ilhoon drops him off at his dorm with a smile and a hug so honest it could almost rival Chan’s. Minho doesn’t make it inside, though, letting himself drag his body that feels ten times lighter to the company building that’s not that far.

He pushes the door to the studio silently, careful not to awake anyone who might be sleeping. There are two bodies entangled on the couch, but none of them belongs to Chan. Changbin is half curled in a ball, and Jisung’s arm across his waist presses him closer against him. They do so much for the team, and as the older one Minho promises himself to be nothing but strength to them.

The one he’s searching for is sitting with his back facing the door Minho just walked through, headphones against his ears preventing him from noticing his boyfriend just came in. His head seem to fall forward just enough, and Minho knows he’s dozing off. He should let him sleep, even if it’s uncomfortable, or he should drag him and the other two to sleep on the comfort of their own beds. But Ilhoon’s words are still clear on his mind, and he knows he can’t stop them from doing what they can.

He places his hands carefully on Chan’s shoulders as to not startle him, and it takes the older a second to fully wake up and notice Minho. A smile lazily stretches across his features, and his voice is hoarse with sleep when he speaks. “You’re back already?”

“Yeah,” Minho says, taking the spot in the empty chair beside Chan. “How is it going here? They seem comfortable,” he points to Changbin and Jisung, and he knows Chan can notice just how much affection there is on Minho’s tone.

Chan chuckles. “They’ve worked extra hard today.” He prompts forward to peck Minho’s lips, scrunching his nose at him. “You smell like alcoho,.” he states.

Minho hums in agreement, kissing Chan once more. 

“Did you have a good time?” Chan asks once they pull apart. 

Minho reaches for his hand, interlocking their fingers and gazing at them. “Yeah, hyung is great,” he replies simply.

“Look at you,” Chan teases. “You’re really going to make all the men in the industry fall for you, aren’t you?”

Minho laughs incredulously at that, as if Chan isn’t the one who knows absolutely everyone they ever come across everywhere they go. Chan gives himself far less credit than he deserves, and he places all the burdens that aren’t only his on his shoulders. It makes Minho urge to be the best support system he can that much stronger. He looks at Chan, and he knows his own eyes are pouring with all the love and adoration he has for the man in front of him.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re the only man I will fall for, right?” Minho asks, letting his body finds its way on Chan’s lap, buring his face against his neck just for a second.


End file.
